


Casin

by patrick-will-consume (dave_thecreator)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Theyre gay, finally wrote for this ship, i just needed to write something nice, i love the lego lesbians, just them on a dinner date, literally nothing bad happens, they kiss and talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dave_thecreator/pseuds/patrick-will-consume
Summary: From Fareeha's PoV. Fareeha takes her girlfriend Satya on a nice dinner date. They kiss and talk. I had to write something short and sweet because I love this ship. I'm going to write more of this lovely ship in the future.@blizzard make Fareeha and Satya girlfriends.English isn't my first language so I apologize.





	

It was interesting to say the least. The moment, the anticipation, and the whole mood really. I've never dated anyone, because I was far too concerned training for something that unfortunately broke up. 

I was always thought of myself as well rounded. I was a good person with good morals and good standards. Not too optimistic, but not too pessimistic. The best of both worlds.

I had cottiment. I stuck to my promises, the promise most important to me being to protect the innocent. I intend to serve with honor, I was called altruistic once by Gabriel Reyes. I look up to him, to his values. He told me as a child to be as unselfish as possible. To remain courageous in all moments as much as possible. 

So I must remain courageous for this time. To stand up and not be afraid.

I called Satya the evening before, asking if she wouldn't mind if I took her out for dinner. She told me she did not mind, much to my relief. She then told me to come around her room at seven pm, sharp. 

Its seven pm, sharp, and I hear behind the door high heels clacking. With swiftness, she opened the door and smiled softly. She looked absolutely terrific as usual. I never could get over her immense beauty, the way she presented and dressed. In a nice hat and a long black dress and blue heels, make up always on perfect.

“So marvelous to see you, Darling Fareeha. You look stunning. I've always admired how wonderful you looked in suits. Blue is always a good color on you.” She says and I take her hand and kiss it. Satya chuckles and takes my hand and kisses it as well.

“Where are we going to eat?” She asks when I walk her to my car. I open the door for her, and she says “Thank you” before sitting.

“Its a surprise.” I answer calmly, trying to be courageous. I was slightly nervous however. 

“Oh my.” She says, teasing and presses her lips on my cheek, and then we both strap our seat belts. 

We arrived to the restaurant and her eyes widen, and she hugs me very tightly. My arms wrap around her waist and she says, “Oh Fareeha! Oh Fareeha you are too much sometimes! This place is so expensive, Fareeha you didn't have too.”

I have already reserved our seats, and we sit together. The date was quite romantic, with candles and violins playing. She puts her hands on mine and I lean over, confidently, kissing her on the lips briefly.

“I love you so much, Satya. You mean...so much to me you have no idea.”

She blushes and starts giggling, “Charmer, you.” I smirk playfully, and wiggle my eyebrows and that makes her giggle again. She's so cute.

Satya talked about her experiences so far, and how she's been getting along with Lucio. She said he helped her realize what she did, and he wanted to help her as much as possible. A really nice person, with only good intents. Lucio didn't seem to hate anyone, except Genji’s brother and Jamison, for personal reasons. 

“You two are friends now, right?” I ask, cutting my steak. 

“Yes, yes we are. He introduced me to his other friend, Hana Song. You know of her, right? She's incredibly famous.” I recognized her, she made a movie this year that was really good. Jesse liked rewatching it over and over because he thinks its funny. Its enjoyable. Hana has quite a lot of talent.

“I know of Hana. She's a very famous actor. Very talented woman she is. I would love to meet her one day.”

Satya brightens at that, her fork twirling around spaghetti. “I can get Lucio to bring her over one day. She's a lovely lady, no wonder she's so friendly with Lucio.”

“I would love that Satya.” I put a piece of meat in my mouth and she eats her spaghetti before we start talking again.

“Have you met the other ex members of Overwatch?” I ask her, taking a sip of soda. I was offered wine but I declined, I was not one for alcoholic beverages, I didn't like the taste.

“The silly cowboy,” She says, “The one with the...interesting clothing choice.”

I laugh at that, because his choice in clothing is incredibly ridiculous. It becomes less ridiculous when you learn he's an actual cowboy, a vaquero, but it becomes confusing. I didn't even fathom the idea of cowboys being a thing in this decade.

“Jesse Mccree. He's a dork. I used to think he was the coolest person around. He was seventeen when I was twelve. Let me say, I looked up to him. He told me he used to think I was really annoying sometimes.”

“Oh, Fareeha. He was your brother basically. That's cute.” 

“It's kind of embarrassing, actually. I thought Genji was super cool, too.”

“He's the ninja, am I wrong?”

“You are correct, he is. To be more precise, he's a green cyborg ninja dude.” Satya puts a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

“Fareeha, sometimes you're so funny.”

“Thanks, I try.” She laughs at that again, which makes me smile. I can't help it, really, shes too adorable.

We end up leaving said resturant around late eleven pm. I drive her back to her room.

I give her one more kiss but then I feel her grabbing my wrist. I turn around, and she seems to be tense about something.

“Can you stay the night with me, my love? If. If that's not too much to ask of?” She asks so sugar sweetly, saccharine in every way possible.

I nod, “No problem. It's never a problem, never with you, love.”

“Oh Fareeha, you charmer.” Hand in her’s, she leads me inside.

What a wonderful night. I couldn't ask for anything better. When we layed in bed and covers over us. She kissed my forehead and said, “Fareeha, I love you.”

“I love you, too. I love you so much Satya.” I kissed her silly until we were both giggling. It was almost too perfect.


End file.
